This invention relates generally to internal combustion engine fuel/air intake manifolding, and more particularly, to improved manifolding and valving that enhance fuel/air supply to engine cylinders under different demand conditions.
Under increasing engine load conditions, there is need for enhanced fuel/air mixture supply to engine cylinders; this is normally facilitated by increasing the opening of the butterfly valve in the carburetor. It is known to have more than one air intake valve at each cylinder in order to pass more air/fuel mixture to the engines, particularly under high loads; however, more than one valve is not needed at lesser loads. There is need for a carburetor-manifold air-fuel intake valve system that is better balanced as respects fuel/air mixture flow to the cylinders under user's load requirements.